Sight
by CMS1212
Summary: Born with the power of Sight, Bella and Rosalie are thrust into the hidden realm of Eden, where she will embark on the journey of their lives. OOC rated M for language. Snarky Bella lives!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I'm sitting in my AP Art studio class, trying to turn the empty canvas into a masterpiece with just my eyes.

No such luck.

I've always been pretty good with the assignments our Art teacher – Ms. Laney- assigned, but this one has stumped me for the last week.

And it's due next Monday.

It's probably considered the easiest assignment by the other students in this class, but I guess naturally I'm never in the norm. The assignment was simple: Create your home and all the aspects that make it feel that way.

I tried to just paint my house – after all, I live there – but just looking at the sketch made me think it looked anything but my home.

Even Ms. Laney admitted it didn't give the vibe of the word home. So what was I to do? If my own house didn't feel like home, then what did?

Just thinking about it made my head hurt. Dammit.

Luckily for me, the sound of the bell signaled the end of class, and with a sigh of relief I bolted out the door.

I stop at my locker just to grab my backpack, when I hear a hearty laugh.

"Nice shirt, Bella. I think I have a similar one I wore in the fourth grade."

I turn and see Tori Reyes, with her bitch friends Tanya and Rosalie right beside her.

"Go fuck yourself, Tori, since every guy here has already taken a turn." As rude as that sounds, it's probably true.

Tanya cracks a smile while Rosalie looks shocked. Tina flushes a bright tomato red.

"You bitch!"

But I'm already down the hall by now, already bored with the conversation.

Sure, I get teased around school, but to be honest, everyone here has a fucking issue, and unlike me, it's not just money troubles.

Regardless, I honestly don't give two shits what anyone in this town thinks of me. Just one more year, and I'll be gone – preferably out of this state—and I'll never have to see anyone of these people ever again.

That's my goal.

One that seems very impossible.

Schools - especially out of state schools - are much more expensive than in-state schools. I doubt I will be able to afford it. I'll probably have to go to Peninsula Community College, which is so cheap I could save a ton of money.

But it's here.

Financial Aid and Scholarships just isn't enough sometimes.

Oh well.

I'm thinking all of this as I park the car by the curb to our two bedroom house. It wasn't much, but with just a manager's position salary at the town's Jewel, we couldn't afford anything else. My part-time job paid for groceries and the water bill. When my parents took off, Jenny literally sacrificed so much to provide for me all these years.

I know it pains her – all those field trips they offer at school to go to Europe that I couldn't afford to go to – to see how tight money is, but I've assured her that it wasn't a big deal. It really wasn't. I'm healthy, have a roof over my head, food in my stomach, and have the warmth and comfort of a home. What else could I possibly need?

My sister however, doesn't see it that way.

I never minded being alone – it's peaceful, and you can get so much done on your own.

Stepping out of my car, I grabbed the mail on the way to the entrance.

As I stepped in to the house, I quickly flipped through the mail. Bills, a fashion magazine my sister always reads, and a Wal-Mart magazine.

"No love letters today," I giggle to myself.

I'm a bit of a pessimist, thinking true love and love at first sight is just a fable that only gives Hollywood millions. Love may be out there, but it just can't be found within minutes.

If only I could find a Colonel Brandon who's my age…

_Nah._

_Did I mention my favorite book is Sense and Sensibility?_

I place the mail on the counter, finding a note.

Bella,

Sorry to leave you on your own tonight –one of my other co-workers called in sick. There are some leftovers in the fridge from last night's dinner. I'll be home at 10:30.

-Jenny

"Ugh. She forgets that last night's leftovers were full of meat," I groan to myself.

Shrugging it off, I begin my Friday evening by doing some homework and laundry.

Once I was finished, I sat at our small dining room table, looking around.

"Well….I guess I could watch some TV," I murmur to myself.

I must have fallen asleep on the couch, because before I know it I'm shaken awake. Startled, I try to retaliate, but in my drowsy state I realize it's only Jenny.

Jenny, who's dressed like she went to meet the Queen of England, not rude customers trying to hand her a coupon.

"Jenny," I begin slowly. "Why are you dressed like Duchess Catherine?"

She fiddles with the hem of her navy-blue dress nervously. "Okay, I'm sorry I lied, but…I didn't go to work tonight."

I roll my eyes. "Well _duh._ So, what did you do?"

I went on a…well…"

"On a what?"

"…on a date."

"You went on a _date?_"

"Oh come on, Bella. You didn't expect me to be a spinster now did you?"

"Well no, but since when do you get asked out?" _That_ so did not come out right. I cringed internally.

She glares at me. "Are you implying that I'm ugly?"

I raise my arms up in surrender. "No, but…oh, never mind. So who asked you out?"

She does this little dance and plops herself on the couch next to me. "Okay, his name is David Hale. He just moved from Chicago to be closer to his family. We met when I had to be his cashier at the Jewel when Cassie called in sick. Oh Bell, he's the sweetest man I've ever met. He's going to be the new Deputy here in Forks starting next week."

I nod. "He sounds…peachy." A cop though…seriously?

And then something clicks. "David _Hale?"_

Oh please, if there is a higher power out there, please don't—

"Yes! And he told me that he has a younger sister who goes to school with you! He said her name is Rosalie, and they're both coming over for dinner tomorrow, and I expect you to be polite."

God damn it.

Two years ago we didn't have health insurance, and the medical card didn't cover the removal of my wisdom teeth. So, instead of going to the dentist, I went into the bathroom and removed them with some pliers.

That would be more entertaining than this dinner I would have to attend.

"Jenny, I love you—In fact, you are probably the only thing in this universe that I actually love, so can you please, please, _please_ let me off the hook?"

"Bella, he wants to meet you! And so does Rosalie. And you will be on your best behavior, correct?"

I immediately stiffen. "Watch it, Jen. Last I remember, you're my sister, not my mother. And fine, I won't be rude. Why does Rosalie want to see me anyway? I see her enough at school." _Unfortunately, _I added in my head.

Rosalie Hale was the bane of my existence. She was the second-in-command to Tanya Wilson, the Head Bitch at our school. At least Tanya tells you out right if she doesn't like you. I admire her honesty. She'll tell you privately you're scum, and never speak to you again. Rosalie however, pretends to be the nicest girl in the world, and then talk shit about you to her followers the next day. Her and Tori are quite the pair. I recall last year when she kept on begging me to join the student council and French Club. I just ignored her ramblings until she'd walk away.

And Tori, well, what else is there to explain but that she's a bitch?

I'm not one to judge people before I get to know them- but I see what happens around me with clear eyes. I'd always had perfect vision.

This reminds me…

"Wait, my _birthday _is tomorrow, and you want strangers to celebrate it with me? I could give a rat's ass about the day of my birth, but if it got me out of this situation, I'd gladly celebrate it this year."

"You hate your birthday Bella!" Jenny insists. "And what's the big deal? They're just coming over for dinner, not throwing you a birthday bash."

I got up, because honestly? I just don't give a shit anymore. "Whatever. I'll be there." I started towards my room.

"Dinner is at 7 tomorrow!"

"Whatever!" I call back. Externally I'm cool and poised. Internally I want to wrestle a bull.

Some birthday I'll have.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Today is the day I became seventeen years old.

So far, it's been a great day. I got Jenny's amazing blueberry pancakes for breakfast, and a new laptop. I was torn between being very excited and feeling guilty. Laptops aren't cheap, but she merely shrugged and said it wasn't a big deal.

_Yeah, okay._

I have no idea why I have to dress up. My sister basically threatened me with my life if I didn't wear the brand new dress she just bought me for ninety bucks. I nearly passed out when she told me the price. Who the heck pays ninety bucks for a sundress? Unbelievable. There are so many things I could have bought with ninety dollars.

Ninety dollars! Bah.

I thought about cutting my hair while I brushed it; it was pushing waist-length, and such a pain to maintain, but I know the second I cut it I will instantly miss it. I pushed my bangs to the side, and stared at my finished look in the mirror.

Dressed appropriately or not, I will always stand out. Everywhere I go that's new, people stop and stare. I bet David's going to shit a brick. I think it's a curse, while Jenny thinks it's amazing- having two different eye colors.

I was born that way, the Doctors said. It was hereditary? I really don't know. They're baffled, because I have perfect vision and very healthy eyes.

My left eye was a light brown, and my right was a sapphire blue. Apparently I look intimidating. The weird thing? My sister and I don't look anything alike. She has grey eyes and blond hair, while I have brown hair and the two-color eye problem. People used to ask if I was adopted. When I was little, I used to ponder it too. I don't remember much of my parents. I don't have any photos either. They're faces are blurred when I think about them.

I never was one to enjoy the attention I was constantly given as a child. I hate how teachers always push their students to stand out and make a difference. What if I didn't want to stand out? I preferred to stay in the shadows, and living a mediocre life doesn't seem that awful.

"Bella! Come downstairs! They're here!

I merely sigh as I place the hairbrush on the dresser.

Time to go face the firing squad.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

I'm sitting at the small dining room table, feeling completely baffled. Dinner was…nice. David turned out to be a really nice guy, and I could see the appeal my sister was going on and on about. With his dark hair, blue eyes, and charm, I hate to admit it but he had my approval. Rosalie seemed to be on her best behavior, even striking up a decent conversation with me. While the dinner overall was a success, I couldn't help but feel there was something…odd about Rosalie's behavior. The Rosalie I know and hate was chirpy, bubbly, and could talk a thousand words a second, but this Rosalie sitting before me was docile, quiet, and even a little melancholy.

I wonder what was up with her.

My sister manages to steer David into the living room, chatting in hushed tones.

Wanting to give them some privacy, I rise from my seat and place my plate in the sink, then headed for the bathroom.

Before I could head in, I was roughly shoved into it, hitting my hip against the sink. "What the hell?!" I say, rubbing my sore hip.

Rosalie comes in and locks the door, trapping me in the bathroom with her.

"What's your deal?" I say sharply.

She sighs. "I'm sorry I shoved you, but I couldn't keep this in any longer." Tears started to pool in her eyes.

I was confused by her reaction. "Hey, what's wrong? Are you upset about our siblings? You shouldn't be."

She shakes her head. "It's not about them. I'm happy for my brother. It's…about me."

"What about you?"

She slides down the wall to sit on the tiled floor. "If…if I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone."

I hold up my hands. "Uh, no offense Rosalie, but we're not friends. If you have a secret, shouldn't you be telling Tori or Tanya about this?

She scoffs. "They're not really my friends. Half the time I can't tolerate them."

I roll my eyes. "It they're not your friends, then why do you hang out with them all the time?"

"Because with them I'm safe. Being popular means you're safe from ridicule. High school is so much easier when everyone loves and wants to be you."

"I think more girls want to shank you than be you to be honest."

"It doesn't matter, because to my face they're all smiles. Bella, I've always wanted to be your friend. You're honest, fair, and beautiful. You may hate me now, but I wish to confide in you, because I know you're not the malicious type. Please, Lucy? Can I trust that you'll keep it a secret?"

I sigh. What was there to lose?

_Your sanity._

I shudder internally.

"Fine."

"Okay…" she paused, seeming to brace herself. "I'm…I'm pregnant."

My eyes widen. "You're _what?!"_

She sniffles, covering her face with her hands. "I'm pregnant. I found out last night. Do you know Royce King?"

I give her a sharp look. "The asshole that goes through women like water?" Royce King_ was _an asshole. I even recall he made a play at me around the end of my sophomore year. I also recall he had a black eye the next day.

She nods, her eyes glistening with fresh tears. "I-I was drunk that night. There was this huge party at Tanya's house, this past summer, and he was cute, and…well, you know."

"Oh my God. How could you be so stupid? You're only in high school for crying out loud!"

"What am I going to do? If I tell everyone, they'll think I'm a slut or a whore. My parents will disown me, and…" Her droplets of tears have become steady streams.

"You really picked the wrong guy to do the horizontal tango with." I say bluntly.

"I know. I was on the pill, and we used a condom. I don't know how this happened!" She wails. I awkwardly pat her head in reassurance.

I wish I could bleach out this entire conversation.

_I really don't need the mental picture of Rosalie and Royce doing the nasty._

I feel goose bumps rise on my arms. _That's so gross!_

"Bella?"

I immediately snap out of my reverie. "Uh…" I rub my forehead nervously. "Have you told Royce yet?"

She shakes her head. "I already know Royce won't want anything to do with a baby. Plus, he has a big mouth. He'll tell everyone."

What the hell was I supposed to do with this information? The only drama I have ever had in my life is figuring out what to paint for my upcoming project.

_I don't think that counts as drama, dummy._

_I've always wanted a little spice in my life though._

I want to laugh. Once again, my conscience likes to remind me that I'm an abnormal human being. Regardless, here I am, sitting with a girl whom I used to despise, who is now on my bathroom floor crying her heart out because she's knocked up. Oh, and her baby daddy is washed up scum.

My conscience whips out an idea. _She could be on Teen Mom! _

_Uh, I don't think she wants to tell her friends about this pregnancy, let alone the whole American population._

_Why not? They get paid a lot of money to be on that show. She could provide for herself and her baby with that money!_

_What if she doesn't want this baby?_

_Wait…_

"Rosalie, do you…want this baby?"

She looks up. "Of course I don't want this baby!"

"So…you want to get rid of it?"

Silence.

"Rosalie?"

Her face has gone very pale, almost green.

"Rosalie?"

"If you're asking if I want to get an abortion, then the answer is…I don't know. I was always against abortion. I don't want to go against my beliefs, but…how can I take care of this baby? I don't want it to suffer because I messed up."

I nod in agreement. I've always been against abortion as well. "So if you don't want to abort it, how about giving it up for adoption? There are a lot of people who can't have children that want to adopt."

She shakes her head. "Having a baby grow in your womb for nine months…then giving it away as if it didn't affect you…I could never do that. It's my child, not an item other people have to pay thousands for to obtain."

"Well then, congrats. You're going to be a mother."

_Ya know, when you asked for a little spice in your life, I don't think this is what you had in mind._

I sigh.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

The bell to my last class before lunch rang, signaling my liberation and ending of my hunger. Spanish IV was a drag today; it consisted of my teacher, Senora Rodriguez, getting annoyed that half the class didn't know half of the weeks' vocab list. I make a quick stop at my locker, grabbing my lunch before making my way to the cafeteria.

Forks High made a pledge last year about improving the quality of the meals they served, and adding a line of vending machines so students could get their fill of sugared beverages. I refused to believe that the food here improved, and after the string of complaints I hear every day, I, once again, am proven correct.

Taking my regular seat, I pull out my peanut butter sandwich, my mouth watering. As usual, my table was empty except for me, and the buzz of conversation from the rest of the cafeteria grew as more students piled in. I could see Rosalie, in the middle of a crowded table, smiling and laughing as if her life isn't indefinitely screwed. I shake my head in disbelief. I can't imagine ever being that fake to other people.

A sudden movement in the corner of my peripheral vision causes me to turn, but I don't see anything.

"Huh," I murmur to myself. I guess my eyesight is waning.

There is still fifteen minutes of lunch time left, and after finishing my lunch, I take out some worksheets that are due the next day. Less stuff to do tonight.

By the time the bell rings, I managed to finish two worksheets.

After school ends, I start taking a shortcut to my house. No one ever takes it, because it's a path that leads to the woods behind the school. I guess people are scared or something, but I've never had any problems.

I enjoy the peace and quiet of the forest, with only the birds chirping and the sun shining on the leaves. I stop, overwhelmed by the sudden feeling of comfort surrounding me.

_You know, you still have that art project to do._

Hmm. Not a bad idea actually. A home doesn't necessarily mean a house…

I find a public bench and take out my sketch book and paints, itching to draw something.

Still with my eyes closed, I sketch my vision of my home. I focus on the background noise, the warmth of the sun, and just continue drawing.

When I finish, I open my eyes, surprised at what I drew. It was a valley, between two mountains. In the valley, there seemed to be a town, only I can barely make out any features; it was after all only a sketch.

"How odd." Well I can't use that can I? I've never seen a place like this before in my life!

Groaning, I look up from my sketch, only to be confused by my surroundings.

I was in the same place…but not really.

The sun seemed brighter; the air fresher. It was as if…everything seemed heightened. The bench across from me was gone; replaced by grass and wildflowers. I look down, and instead of sitting on a wooden bench, I'm sitting on a stone rock.

_Where the hell am I?_

The dirt trail is replaced with overgrown grass, as if there never was a trail paved.

I quickly get to my feet.

_Am I dreaming?_

The trees are in their same position. Taking this path hundreds of times, I recognize the position of the trees, and here they're surrounding the now-absent path.

_Am I…in the same location?_

_It looks like it._

_Not really!_

_Just follow the trees back home._

I wish I could high-five my conscience sometimes. Grabbing my bag, I close my sketchbook and briskly walk in the direction of my house. I notice the animal life had quieted down. No longer were the birds chirping, and the lack of breeze silenced the rustling of the leaves.

_What the heck is going on?_

I finally reach a breakthrough of the trees, but what I find isn't my house.

Instead of a house, it was an open field of grass, as if something used to be placed there.

I try not to freak out. "What the hell is going on?!" I shout to myself.

I hear a female chuckle behind me.

I turn around at the sound, and upon seeing her face, darkness encloses me.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

When I finally come to, I realize I'm in bed, with a bandage wrapped around my head. My head ached, like an earthquake was occurring inside my skull. While my head ached tremendously, I sighed in relief that I was in bed, in my house.

_Maybe I did dream that whole time._

I sit up, seeing it was now nightfall, and hear the door open to reveal Jenny, who had a glass of water in one hand and two Tylenol in the other.

"Bella! Oh thank God you're awake!" She sets the water and the pills down on the end table only to embrace me tightly.

"Hey. What happened?" My voice is raspy.

"You don't remember? Well, of course not. You did hit your head pretty hard. Anyway, one of the neighbors called me from work to tell me that they found you unconscious in our backyard! Were you not feeling well at school? You should have called me!"

"I was…unconscious?" I'm trying to keep up with her, but unfortunately my brain wasn't allowing it.

"Hey," she shushes me. "Don't worry about it. We'll talk about it later. Just take the Tylenol and rest. Thank goodness you don't have a concussion."

I obey silently, tossing the pills into my mouth and drinking the glass of water. "Thanks, Jenny. I was feeling fine all day…I guess it just came quickly."

She looks at her watch. "It's good that you woke up. I have a date with David tonight. I would have had to cancel if you didn't wake up."

Her brush off hurts my feelings a little, like I was an obligation that annoyed her. Well, _excuse _me that her own flesh and blood got in the way of her most recent boy toy.

She sighs. "You really scared me, you know. You're all I've got."

I pull up my covers up to my chin and turn to my side.

"You have David now."

I know by her sudden gasp that I've hurt her feelings. My head hurt too much to care.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Bella, it's a Friday. Are you sure you don't have any plans?"

Jenny is on her fifth date with David now; I'm currently sitting on the couch watching one of my favorite movies, _Sense and Sensibility, _and trying in vain not to be jealous of Marianne Dashwood.

"I'm fine. Make sure you lock the door on your way out." I've never been one to hold grudges, but ever since my sister brushed me off for her boyfriend, I've been a little sour with her.

"…Okay. I love you, Bell."

"Sure."

I hear the soft click of the door closing, and I settle into the couch, eating a Hershey's bar and getting into the movie.

About an hour into the movie, I hear the doorbell ring. I look at the clock. It read 8:42pm.

"Who the fuck…?"I mumble, getting up from the couch.

I open the door, only to find Rosalie on the other side of the threshold. She's holding a pizza box and a bottle of wine in the other.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"A little birdie told me that you were here alone and would like some female company."

I raise an eyebrow. What the fuck was Jenny trying to pull?

"This little birdie told you a lie. I don't need any female company. I'll gladly take the food off your hands though." I reach for the food, but she jumps out of reach.

"Nope. I'm here, and we are going to have a sleepover!" She shoves past me and plops herself onto the couch, placing the food on the coffee table. "What are we watching?"

"_I'm _watching _Sense and Sensibility."_

She wrinkles her nose in distaste. "Isn't that a book?"

"So?"

"It's like…old."

She did _not _just say that.

"Do you have the _Titanic? _Now that's a romance!"

_Someone better get this bitch outta town!_

"If you don't like what I'm watching, than go bother someone else!" I yell, palming my forehead. I could feel the beginning of a headache surfacing.

_What a good start to the weekend!_

Rosalie frowns. "Are you always like this?"

"Like what?"

"Extremely anti-social? I mean, there has to be a reason why you don't have any friends. You're smart, and very pretty. Why are you so rude on purpose?"

I blink. "Excuse me? I'm not rude. I just like to be alone. Is that a crime?"

She gives me a look like I was speaking in a foreign language. "How could you like being alone? It's so…lonely."

I roll my eyes. "That's kind of the idea. I like the peace and quiet. And I'll have you know, _Sense and Sensibility _is a classic movie, and I absolutely love it."

She smiles. "Okay fine. Start it back to the beginning. I want to watch it too."

I groan. "You aren't going to leave, are you?"

She grins. "Of course not."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"So, I don't get the appeal. I mean, Marianne loved that Willoughby dude, but he ditched her for a rich girl? So she ends up with a guy she doesn't even like!"

"No, you dummy. She might not have loved Colonel Brandon in the beginning, but she grows to love him. After all, he brings her the best doctor in town when she's ill, buys her a pianoforte, and reads her favorite sonnets. He's amazing. Who wouldn't love him?"

Rosalie raises an eyebrow. "I don't think its Marianne who is in love with her. I think it might be you."

I blush. "What's not to like? He's perfect. I don't care if he was older than her. They don't make guys like that anymore."

Rosalie smirks. "So, you like guys like Colonel Brandon. I'll get right on it."

I throw a pillow at her. "What the hell!" I giggle.

She laughs. "They don't have any passion though. What about true love?"

I frown. "What about it?"

"I feel kind of cheated by the outcome. Shouldn't Marianne have ended up with the man she truly loved? I feel like Colonel Brandon was a rebound."

"She may not have loved him in the beginning, but she grew to love him. I'm glad he got a happy ending. I, for one, can only wish men like he still existed on this planet."

Rosalie laughs. "Have you lost faith in man already at so young an age?"

"They don't exist anymore. All that's left are dumb, sex-crazed douchebags."

"Not all men are like that."

I eye her stomach. "Clearly."

She rolls her eyes. "Royce doesn't count. He's not a man. He's a child."

"Not the only child pretending to be a man probably."

She groans. "One day, Isabella. Mark my words. You'll meet your match and then you'll have to watch what you say!"

I shrug. "Whatever. My taste in men is old-fashioned, so you can see my problem. No one follows old traditions unless they are in the mafia or if they are over fifty years of age."

"Maybe you should lower your standards a little. Bring them down to my level."

"I don't think your type is what I have in mind. They'll probably want sex as soon as possible."

She sticks her tongue out at me. "As a matter of fact, I want a strong, intelligent and possessive man. I don't think premarital sex is wrong. If you do it with someone you love, then it's okay."

I wrinkle my nose. "You want a Neanderthal? Gross. Sorry to burst your bubble, but you either get looks, or you get the brains. And after a month, they'll _definitely _want to have sex."

Rosalie snorts. "You, my friend, have a lot to learn when it comes to the opposite sex."

"I don't think I signed up for this course."

"Well, too bad! You're in it anyway." She tosses the pillow back at me.

I hate to admit it, but this is…nice.

"You know, this is the first time I have ever seen you smile or laugh."

I shrug. "Yeah well, don't expect that to be a regular occurrence. Life is always shitty."

She laughs. "Well, I'll count my blessings."

After watching _Sense and Sensibility, _She insisted that we watch some _One Tree Hill_, which I couldn't seem to get into. Surely there couldn't be that much drama in a person's life?

While the commercials came on, I got up to discard the empty pizza box and drinks in the garbage outside. Rosalie looks like she's about to pass out.

"Be right back," I say.

She mumbles in reply.

As I put the trash in the green bin, I hear a whimper of pain coming from the nearby trees.

I'm alert. "Hello?" I call out.

The only reply is the same whimpering noise.

I start towards the darkness of the trees and away from the porch light.

My conscience is already screaming at me rude remarks.

_Are you insane?! This is what the dumb girls in the movies do and they always end up dead! This is a trap! _

I stop.

_That's the sensible girl I know and love. Now back away until you're inside the house._

_But someone's injured! I can't just leave them there!_

Oh well, they do always say that curiosity kills the cat.

Good thing I'm not a cat.

When I reach the trees, I can barely make out what lies before me, but when my eyes focus, I instantly know.

I gasp.

"Oh my God." I kneel down to see the mangled dog before me. An adult German shepherd, with its fur coated a deep crimson.

It looked terrible. Crap. Crap! I have to help it.

"Okay, don't panic," I tell myself. It looked too big for me to carry. I would need some help.

I was thankful that Rosalie was here after all.

"ROSALIE!" I scream. I sprint towards the door. "ROSALIE, WAKE THE FUCK UP!"

I barge in, and I seem to have awoken her, as she shrieks to a sitting position.

"What?! What's going on?"

"Get up. You have to help me! There's a dog that's been attacked outside."

"_WHAT?!"_

"Yes! Now get the fuck up!"

"Shit! Okay."

We both head outside, and sure enough, the dog is still whimpering in obvious agony.

Without a word, we pick it up – good grief, it was heavy – and we bring it inside.

"Where should we lay it down?"

I hesitate. "We need to clean it up first. Head for the bathroom."

We carefully lay it down on the bath tub, our empty hands soaked with blood.

What happened to this poor creature?

"Get me a wash cloth and soak it with warm water in the sink."

Rosalie obeys without saying a word.

Once I get the damp wash cloth, I wash its coat, seeing the blood drip onto the bathtub. I don't think I was doing much good though; each time I cleaned up the blood, more followed.

"It's no use. We need to stitch it up. It's losing too much blood.

"Do you know how to sew?"

I sigh. "Only clothes. I've never sewed up a living thing before!" Yup, the panic was settling in.

"We can't call anyone. It's the middle of the night," Rosalie says shakily.

I square my shoulders. "No, but we can do it. He's not going to die on our hands tonight. Quick, get me a razor from the cabinet and my sewing needles are in my closet – the first door on your right."

"Okay!"

_Time to go on beast mode._

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"I'll be the first to admit it, but damn, I don't think a vet could have done it any better."

I grin. "Thanks. It seems okay, for now. But I'm worried."

Rosalie and I were now situated in my room. Jenny had called and stated she would be spending the night at David's. I had fought the urge to scoff. The dog was resting on a makeshift bed in the living room.

"About?"

I fidget on the bed. "Rosalie, those weren't just any bite marks. They weren't big, like a bear's, but almost like…multiple dogs attacked it at once. And, it wasn't just bite marks. There were cuts, like…as if…someone tried cutting it with a knife or something."

"There are wolves around the woods, but I don't know about the cuts…maybe it cut itself trying to escape them? There are a lot of fallen branches and sticks it could have stumbled upon. The woods aren't exactly the safest place to be for a domesticated animal."

What she did say was definitely plausible. But I couldn't help but feel like something wasn't right. Why did the dog run away from its owners? And to the woods of all places?

I couldn't help but feel a little disturbed.

_No more shortcuts for me._

"We should take it to the vet's first thing in the morning."

I yawn. "Yeah. Let's get to bed. It's _way_ past my bedtime."

"Well, it's a surprise that it survived this attack," Dr. Mitchell says, inspecting the dog the next morning. "It looked like it lost a lot of blood. If you hadn't stitched it up, it well could have died through the night."

Oh, God. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if it had died.

"Will he be okay?"

"He should be. I prescribed him some antibiotics that you need to buy for him. Just so he stays free of getting these bites infected, or him getting rabies. I'd also like to keep him here, just until he gets his strength back."

I cringe. How was I going to afford these prescriptions? And this doctor's visit?

"Anyhow, all he needs is rest, and to take these antibiotics every day, to make sure he didn't get an infection from whatever bit him."

"Oh, I'm so glad!" Rosalie hugs me while in we exit the animal hospital. I start to wonder how she gets this excited at 9:00 am in the morning.

I shrug out of her embrace, uncomfortable with her need for affection.

"The next thing is to find his owner." I muse.

She frowns. "What if he's a stray?"

"He did come with a blue collar. It has no name, but strays can't put collars on themselves. We should put flyers around town."

"Good idea. What are we going to do with him in the meantime? He can't stay at my house, my mom's allergic."

I sigh. "I guess he could stay at my place. Jenny will bitch, but she'll get over it."

"Oh, that's good. And hey, I want to pay for the prescription and maintenance."

I shake my head. "No, it's okay. I'll take care of it."

She frowns. "Bella, please let me help. If anything, this will prepare me for my baby. Learning to take care of a dog and provide for it will be a good start."

That actually sounded logical, and I was a bit surprised when it came from Rosalie.

"All right, fine. Whatever floats your boat."

She beams. "Were going to be parents!"

Cue eye roll.

/-/-/-/-/-/

The whole plan about telling Jenny we were housing a dog didn't actually fall through. When she asked me what was up this weekend – and how my Friday night went(which I glared at her for) I merely shrugged and stayed in my room all day. It seemed like the only place in the world I was comfortable in.

On that note…

I could draw my room for my project! I want to slap myself for not considering it sooner. Excited that I can now finish my project, I take out my canvas and lay it on the holder. Taking out my watercolors, I set to paint the room I've had since I was little.

My finished painting is marvelous. I'm excited to present this to Ms. Laney tomorrow. For now, however, I keep it on the stand to let it dry.

It's one in the afternoon, and Jenny still isn't home yet. I get started on chores, and am almost finished tidying up the house when she gets home, in her dress clothes from yesterday.

"Where have you been?" I say, taking a sip of soda.

She giggles. "I was at David's house. I had the greatest time. Oh, Bella, I think I'm in love."

I choke. _"What?"_

She frowns. "Oh for heaven's sake, Bella, don't look at me like that."

"Like a rational sibling who is only looking out for your well-being?"

"He's not a bad guy. He's sweet, and kind, and honest…"

I scoff. "Until he gets into your pants," I mumble.

"ENOUGH!" she shouts, startling me. "I have had it with you telling me what is right and what is wrong. You are not the boss of me, understand? I love him, and I don't need someone like you bringing me down! Just because you like being alone, doesn't mean everyone else like to be!"

With that, she storms out of the living room.

I'm stunned.

Did Jenny just get some backbone?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello, everyone! This account belonged to my sister, but she gave it to me since she's never on the site anymore. I'm new to this site, so I'm still learning how everything works. Excuse the last chapter for being so brusque. First impressions are important! Anyway, this is my first project. If you guys have any questions about where this story is going, please review and tell me! I'll post the answers on the next chapter update. I'm sorry that I can't respond to reviews – I don't have internet at home, so I have to drive out to the nearest café to get my work done. I hope you guys enjoy this story!

Chapter 2

It's been a week since Jenny has said a word to me; she was always either never home, or she left me notes telling me where she was. The house was always quiet.

I for one am not going to apologize. _Excuse _me for wanting to look out for my sister. She always was a hopeless romantic, and it got to her head sometimes.

As for the German Shepherd, I was supposed to bring him home four days ago, but Dr. Mitchell told me that he managed to escape his cage. I guess even the dog doesn't want my company.

_You are kind of an eye sore, Swan._

No matter. It was nearing the end of September, and in my literature class, we were assigned to read _Persuasion, _by Jane Austen. Another one of my favorites. It had a different edge than any of her previous works. Our class had to read the book, and then by the end of the month we had to sit with the teacher and have a discussion of the book, one on one.

I'd be punched in the face by my peers if I said out loud I was looking forward to it.

_Loser status!_

It was the weekend again, and, also like last week I am left with nothing to do but chores and some homework.

I was writing chapter summary notes for _Persuasion _when I hear scratching noises from the front door.

I freeze, and listen again.

The scraping continues.

I sprint to my room and grab the metal baseball bat I had from under my bed.

_Its best to attack with the element of surprise. Go out the back door and strike them from behind!_

Ooh, I am so good.

I open the back door quietly, and sprint out of the back yard, heading towards the front.

Instead of a potential robber trying to steal our second-hand things, I see the dog, trying to enter the door.

I drop the bat.

You have got to be kidding me. What was this dog doing here again?

As if he heard my eternal musings, he stops and turns toward me, and sprints at full speed.

"No, no…fuck!" He leaps, bringing me down, his full body on top of me. Then he starts to lick my face, his tail wagging rapidly.

"Ew, stop it!" I push him off, wiping my face, my hand now full of dog drool.

_Gross!_

"What in the world are you doing here, boy?" I say, petting his head. I take a look at his face, and I notice something I never had before.

This dog had bright blue eyes…a sky blue.

"How pretty," I whisper to myself.

He barks in response.

"I wish I knew your name."

He merely places his head in my lap in reply.

"There you are!"

I turn to see Rosalie with a huge bag of Iams dog food. When I learned he escaped, I put flyers all over town. I looked everywhere for this dog, for crying out loud!"

I smirk. "Looks like he likes me better than you, Rose."

She gasps. "Did you just give me a nickname?!" She brings her hand to her heart in mock exaggeration. "This is exciting! We've reached friend status!" She drops the food and claps her hands in excitement.

I roll my eyes. Why are people so annoying?

_No wonder I don't want kids._

"Any way," Rose comes closer and kneels before the dog. "I decided to give him a new name and a new collar. That old one is fugly."

"Fugly?"

"Fucking ugly."

Huh. Finally. A slang term I actually like.

She clasps the spiked black collar with the silver name tag.

I look closer. _Roxas._

"Roxas? What kind of name is that?" I laugh.

Her eyes tighten. "I think it is a wonderful name. I had a good feeling about it, so it is officially named Roxas."

I raise my hands in defeat. "Whatever floats your boat, blondie."

In the midst of our little tirade, Roxas suddenly rises to his paws, and starts barking.

I quickly get to my feet. "What's wrong, boy?"

He lets out a snarl before he runs to the woods.

"Where is he going?" Rose asks.

I shrug, though I have the sudden feeling of being watched. "I have no idea. He probably saw a squirrel."

"We should go after him!"

"Excuse me? What if we get injured in there! Something mangled him to near death last time! And he came from these fucking woods!"

"What if he gets injured again?"

"This is why we shouldn't go in there! What if that thing that attacked him is still in there? Then what? We're all screwed!"

"Seriously? Come on! He couldn't have gotten far."

"You are carrying a child in you? You want to risk it by going in there?"

That made her stop. "Nothing is going to happen, Bella. Come on!"

"Rosalie Hale, don't go after him!"

"Oh, don't be such a pussy!" With that, she quickly goes after the dog, and disappears within the depths of the trees.

Did she just call me a pussy?

"I'm not going in there!" I yell to her.

I stand there for about ten minutes.

I'm not going in there.

I'm _not _going after them.

I don't even _like _Rosalie Hale.

And that dog is starting to become a pain in the ass. A pain in the ass that I saved.

Those are good reasons _not _to go into the woods without a gun. Who knows what these forests in the Pacific Northwest had? Didn't some hiker say he saw Bigfoot in these areas?

_I'm not going in there!_

_Yes, you are. You know why? Because you are a good person, Isabella Swan._

I groan. Why? _Why _was this town full of dumbasses?

"I can't believe I'm doing this." With the bat in hand, I run after them into the thickness of the woods.

*O*O*O*

"I'm not lost, I am _not _lost," I keep telling myself. It's been over four hours since I became a dumbass and went into the woods to look for the stupid dog and the even more stupid Rosalie. I'm hungry, I'm tired, and I am most definitely pissed off.

Did I mention I was hungry?

I see a huge boulder, and make my way to sit on it.

Dusk was approaching, and any natural light I had was slowly fading.

Ï am _so _fucking screwed.

_This is what you get for being an idiot! What's the point of being a good person when you're dead? Nothing! That's what!_

My conscience is such a bitch to me sometimes. Aren't they all about advising you to be good people?

I hopped off the boulder, with the mission now just to get home in one piece. Rosalie and the dumb dog are still missing, so I will have to call the authorities.

_Oh God. The worst has actually happened._

Luckily for me, I knew I lived east, so I dashed back, leaving the sun behind me.

*O*O*O*

"Okay Miss Swan. We're going to send out search parties tomorrow. We'll find her." Chief Black says to me.

When I alerted the authorities, I literally meant David, since he was a Deputy. Unfortunately, by being only a deputy, he could only file a missing person's report only 24 hours after the person went missing. He couldn't conduct a search party without the consent of the Chief.

"Wait, you're not going to look for her now?" I say, incredulous. Don't they get paid to do this shit, light or dark?

Chief Black sighs. "We are at a disadvantage if we investigate throughout the night. My men can easily get lost and our dogs attract larger predators who hunt in the night."

She could die if she's isn't found right at this moment. "What if she's in danger? You're leaving her on her own in the dark? Take guns with you!"

"Please, Chief Black," David begs.

"David, it wouldn't be smart. The dogs won't catch her scent. The rain would have washed it away by now."

"Please search for her now. My sister is pregnant. I _need _to know if she's okay."

Chief Black widens his eyes, but nods.

I close my eyes.

The Forks police department gossips more than most sixty-year-old women.

_Way to spill the beans, David._

It was now eight o'clock, the sun now long been set. Rain was pouring down, harshly, but luckily with no lighting or thunder. Darkness has now covered the woods, with Rosalie still missing. Of course, I alerting the authorities has made the entire town now notified that she is missing, and the whole school population aware that Rosalie Hale was spending time with me. Oh, and David told the Chief of Police that Rosalie Hale is pregnant, which means, in about three hours, everyone in town will know she's pregnant too.

Yay.

In addition, it has caused Jenny to finally speak to me, hugging me and chastising me for going into the woods.

Today was such a tiring day, that I really wanted to punch her in the face.

It's not my fault that Rosalie is a dumbass. She was the one who wanted to go after that stupid dog. While pregnant no less.

I tried looking for her. For over _four _hours. Four hours for someone who I think is more annoying than Tori Reyes. Imagine if it was Jenny missing. I wouldn't rest if she wasn't found!

David is borderline hysterical for his little sister. If it weren't the fact that I was Jenny's little sister, I'm pretty sure I'd be interrogated as a murder suspect.

"It's okay, baby," Jenny cooed, rubbing his shoulder soothingly. "Rosalie is a smart girl. She'll be fine."

I swallowed back a snort.

If Rosalie of all people was considered smart, then what the fuck am I?

An hour later, a search party has assembled, each with their own dog and a piece of clothing that belongs to Rosalie so that they can catch her scent.

Jenny hugs David. "Be careful. Find her."

Oh, I couldn't take this any longer. "David, I want to go too."

"That is out of the question." Jenny remarks. "You could get lost in this darkness. You don't even know how to use a gun! Absolutely not."

I roll my eyes. "Oh please. I'm not an idiot. I could be of some use. I could lead you in the direction where I saw her run. It would be a good start. And I know how to get out of a forest. I've done it before."

David seems to ponder the idea.

Jenny continues to shake her head. "David, tell her it's dangerous!"

He looks contrite. "Jenny, she could help us…and I know how it dangerous it is, but she won't leave my side. She'll be perfectly safe with me."

"Wait a second –" He silenced me with a look. _Don't even think about it, _the look said.

I huffed. Whatever.

"Fine! If she comes back injured, it's your ass, David Hale."

I swear I just saw David swallow audibly.

I'd laugh if this wasn't a serious situation.

I grab my bat. "Let's go find Rosalie.

*O*O*O*

"ROSALIE!"

"ROSE! ROSE, ARE YOU OUT THERE?"

It's almost midnight. The woods are pitch black, with only the light from our flashlights giving light a couple feet ahead of us. The forest life is silent. Rain was pouring down from the heavens, leaving the ground slippery and muddy.

The dogs lost her scent about a couple of miles away from my house, and now we're deep inside the forest.

"Where the hell could she be? I know my sister. She's a dancer, but she has no stamina. She'd never walk this far. She hates nature, especially the rain." David runs his hand through his hair, something he does when he's aggravated. I noticed, because he's been doing this for the past four hours.

I have no idea why I volunteered to do this. I haven't gotten any sleep, and I'm exhausted from all of this hiking and I'm soaked through my clothes, despite the poncho David had given me. But I never imagined Rosalie would still be missing. I'm seriously worried. She could have hit her head and lost consciousness. These woods aren't meant for people to camp in. There are bears, mountain lions, wolves…Bigfoot.

Could she be dead?

We have to start considering the option. It's chilly for mid-September and, add the rain, its fucking cold.

"We should take a break," David continues. He bends low to catch his breath.

Ten points for David Hale. Rose is lucky to have a caring brother.

We manage to take a fifteen minute break, where we each sit on the ground, spent and soaked. He hands me an energy bar.

I take it. I need some energy. "Thanks."

"No problem. You know, Rose is the only person I have left. My parents…" he trails off. "They're…judgmental, to say the least. They wanted me to become a lawyer, and well, I became a cop. The law never interested me."

I stand up. "Let's go. We're wasting time."

"Yeah," he mumbles. "Ever since I met Jenny, I've been seeing a real improvement in my…"

It seems that the need to talk about personal problems to a mere acquaintance runs in this family.

I keep walking, ignoring his blabbering. His voice is fucking annoying.

Then again, I find everything fucking annoying when I'm tired.

I know if I stop walking now, I'll never want to get up. It's best if I keep moving my feet.

I stop when there is a difference of elevation on my left foot.

I flash light onto the ground, thinking it was just a puddle, but I notice animal prints filled with water.

_Huge _animal prints.

Jesus Christ.

_Grizzly Bear prints._ A few feet in front of me I see a small den made of two tilted boulders.

I cover my flashlight with my hand.

"Uh, David," I whisper, backing up slowly. I turn my flashlight off. I turn, seeing nothing but darkness. The rain is streaming down my face.

"David?"

No response.

Fan-fucking-tastic

I hear a low growl behind me, and I book it fast, behind a tree

_Don't panic, don't panic_. _I've just woken up a very tired Grizzly bear, and I bet it wouldn't mind a late night snack._

I freeze. Over the rain, I hear the sound of a nose sniffing.

_Fuck! He can smell me!_

I couldn't run. Grizzly bears are fast fuckers. Best go with the element of surprise, I guess. I drop the flashlight and grip my bat with both hands.

I hear the sniffing get louder.

I brace myself.

When I hear the sniffing right on the left side of my tree I jump out and swing away like Hank Aaron.

I can make out the figure of the large bear as it tumbles on its side in obvious pain to its left forearm.

I make a run for it. I don't know where the hell I'm running towards, but I think getting as far away from this bear would be the smartest thing. Grizzly bears can't climb trees, but neither can I at the moment, so that's out.

I keep running and running, until after a while I trip over a tree root and land on the softened ground.

I try to get up, but I'm so exhausted that my arms can't pull me up.

I hear the faint roar of a bear come from behind me.

_Get up, Bella. Get UP!_

I just can't though. I might as well be blind. I resort to crawling, my arms slipping in the soft mud. I keep crawling until my hands don't feel anything beneath me, and I stop. Am I on the edge of a cliff?

Another growl is uttered behind me, and I hesitate. If it's a cliff, then that must mean the huge river is down below. I could hear the faint sound of the rush of the current.

I hesitate, for two reasons.

Reason one. I can't swim. I almost drowned once when my sister tried to teach me, almost ten years ago. Which leads me to reason two.

I have this huge fear of large bodies of water.

I tend to steer clear of lakes, rivers, and oceans. You never know what is out there. If I see a huge shark or kraken, you bet your ass I'll scream as if I saw the Devil himself.

And I hate making choices when neither option is favorable.

So what do I do? Get eaten by a large grizzly bear and its sharp teeth and claws, or jump off a cliff into a large body of water where I'll be eaten by a many-tentacled creature?

Well, if it means I'll live a little longer…

I close my eyes, push myself to my feet and jump off the cliff.

The harsh impact of the water causes me to lose consciousness.

*O*O*O*

"Is she awake?" a voice asks.

I can't open my eyes. It feels like I'm floating, and I have no control of my body. The muffled voices become a little clearer.

"No, she is not. Lottie and Petras said they saw her jump from the cliff above last night. They didn't think to investigate. She must have been in the water a long time. She's lucky to be alive."

"Who is she?"

"I have never seen her before. Nor her kind in these parts… She must be related to the golden-haired one we found mauled by the cougar. I'm worried though, Jasper. They look almost look…human."

"You know as well as I do that humans aren't allowed into Eden, Alice. Not after Adam and Eve disobeyed the Creator. They simply aren't permitted to enter. They have to be some sort of giant or Nephilim."

"They smell…like they came from the other world."

"Enough, Alice. Don't doubt the Creator's existence."

I hear a sigh. "Of course, my love. I wish you didn't have to go to the Castle Village. The trip is very long…and dangerous."

"Relax, dearest. I merely have to drop off a rare item for Prince…"

Their voices fade into nothing, along with my consciousness.

When I finally come to, I find myself…not where I thought I'd be.

_Yeah, you're not dead. _

I'm in this huge bedroom. It was extravagant, to say the least. The bed I was laying on was a canopy bed, and the furnishings looked…expensive.

_Am I dreaming again?_

I slowly get out of bed, testing my strength. By some stroke of luck, I've managed not to injure anything.

Looking down, I realize I'm not wearing any of the clothes I'd worn searching for Rosalie.

I'm wearing some sort of…_dress?_

_Oh God. This is what I get for watching way too many Jane Austen films._

I pinch myself, while closing my eyes.

I open them, only to find myself in the same room.

I pinch myself again.

_Why isn't it working?_

_Can we just consider the fact that maybe…this is real?_

"Oh, you're awake!" A chirpy voice says.

A rather short young woman wearing a dress similar to mine comes forward and gives me a hug. Her hair was coal-black, cut so short. Her eyes were a startling blue, and her complexion was radiant.

My eyes widen. "Uh, excuse me, but…"

"Oh hush! I know what happened. You poor girl, what were you thinking, jumping from so high an altitude? You could have broken your neck, if you'd landed on any of those jagged rocks! But you're alive now, so that's what important. Now, tell me your name, dearest?"

It took me to fully comprehend what she said. "I-Isabella Swan."

"Well, Isabella Swan. Can you tell me what you are?

I eye her critically. _Oh please, tell me she's not one of those creepy psycho women who live in the mountains._

"I'm a human?" It came out more as a question.

Her eyes widen. "Give me your hand."

Obediently, I hold out my left hand. What is up with this chick?

What she does next is fucking weird.

She sniffs my hand. She drops it as though it were a disease. She slowly backs away. "It's not possible," she whispers, before she runs out of the room.

"Wait a second! I shout, running after her. Out of the room is a long hallway that leads to a large spiral staircase.

What is it with people and their love of stairs?

Down the stairs is an open room, large and filled with even more expensive-looking furnishings. I feel like I'm in Mr. Darcy's estate.

The young woman sprints to a huge dining table, which seated there are two other people, dressed similarly. One was a young man, and the other was a young woman.

"Alicia! She's a human!" The girl says between gasps.

The other woman, who could be this girls' twin, rises up from her chair. "Cynthia, what has happened?"

"Smell her hand, sister. "She's _human."_

"That is impossible," The man scoffs.

The woman, whom Cynthia called her sister, reverts her eyes to me. "Come here, dearest."

I hesitate.

She lets out a tinkling laugh. "I mean you no harm."

"Please, I offer you no trouble and I wish none in return. I am thankful for all that you've done for me, but I only wish to return home with my friend. She has blonde hair and is pregnant –"

"And where is this home you speak of? The Castle Village? "

I furrow my brow in confusion. "Uh, it's this town called Forks. It's several miles…" I look at the sun through the nearest window. "…east from here."

The three of them glance at each other in confusion.

"My dear, there is no Forks in these parts."

_Now _I'm confused. "Yes there is. I was born and raised there."

She raises her eyebrows. "Jasper, does this not change your beliefs?"

The blond man, who I guess is named Jasper, finally stands. He comes closer. He too, closes his eyes and sniffs around me.

When his eyes open, I could see the fear in them.

"This is grave indeed. Something must have happened. I must away." He leaves the room.

I'm so fed up with this. What is going on? Do I smell bad or something? "Listen. Thanks for helping me, but I need to go home." I start around them towards the nearest door."

"You won't find it, Isabella," Cynthia says. "To the East of these parts is forbidden land. Wild beasts roam the area. You'll be killed instantly."

"No, no, Cynthia. If she's human, she has no idea of where she is." Alice chastises.

"Oh! Of course I forgot. Isabella Swan, we are not who you think we are."

I want to roll my eyes. _Obviously. These people are wrong in the head._

Then, before my eyes, Alice and Cynthia both spout rays of light out of their body. I close my eyes, and when the light faded, they were both gone.

I look around, seeing no one.

_Where the fuck did they go?_

"Up here!" I hear above me. I look up, and I scream.

"What the fuck are yo – " I back up to the nearest wall. "Stay away from me!"

Alice and Cynthia were smaller – tiny, and floating above me with silver wings on their backs.

I put my hand to my mouth, trying not to hyperventilate. These things just don't exist, in life. They just don't. I was never a believer of the supernatural. But how could I deny what is in front of me?

"You…you're fairies?"

Cynthia snorts. "We are _not _fairies. We're better. We, are pixies.

"Pixies?"

"Yes. Pixies are the guardians of this wood. The Fae protect the northern parts.

I shake my head. "I don't understand. You guys aren't real! I've hiked around here all my life, and I've never seen…fairies out here!"

"Pixies," Cynthia corrected.

I roll my eyes. _Tomato, Tomahto._

Alice comes closer. "You are very confused, and you have every reason to. This world you are in…does not exist with your kind."

"What do you mean? Is this like a dream, or..?"

"You are in a separate realm from the human world. Have you ever heard of Heaven and Hell?"

I nod my head.

"Those are realms of the spirit. When we beings die, we move onto the realms of the spirit. Aside from the realms of the spirit, there is the human realm, which you lived in, and there is one other realm.

"This one, I whispered.

She nods her head. "Yes. You, are in the realm of Eden."

_Holy shit._


End file.
